


For Safety's Sake

by AkaUsa



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, F/F, First Time, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Kushana notices something about Nausicaä that needs to be quickly fixed.





	For Safety's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any A/B/O before, nor really considered it so I guess this was an attempt to challenge myself when I encountered an alpha/alpha femslash prompt. Why it had to be with this fandom, even I don't know.

Kushana recognized the signs pretty soon. From the way Nausicaä carried herself, full of restlessness, to the dangerous light in her eyes and each of her movements carefully avoiding any contact with the shipmates. Immediately, Kushana had ordered for her to come to the captain's cabin.

As soon as the door was closed, she questioned why she appeared to be barely managing to control herself. Nausicaä may have still been a very young woman but at her age she ought to have known how to deal with this.

"The people of the Valley of the Wind will usually spend those days in isolation, eventually going to the Sea of Corruption to keep themselves calm. I'm not yet used to..." she stopped herself from saying anything more and her voice felt hushed, without the usual clarity she possessed.

So this was one of the little traditions those states from the periphery still kept. It made sense, strange as their old-fashioned ways could seem. Transporting chemicals and medecine over there was a long, harsh journey and they were often reluctant to use products from Tolmekia. But now they were on a crowded flying warship, with no escape nor time to make a meditative stop in the poisonous forest for a little princess who couldn't keep it in her pants.

"Well, you'd better tell me now if you think you can't make yourself stay in control. Because it'll be my responsability to make sure none of my men get impregnated in the middle of a war."

Nausicaä's legs slightly twitched at that. She hesitated and licked her lips, clearly wanting to ask what Kushana was implying without being bold enough to do so. The fact that she wasn't wearing her usual heavy armor should have been enough of a hint.

Tired of waiting, Kushana told her to undress so she could check how bad it was. Nausicaä faltered at first, but then pulled her pants down without a word. Two little tentacles were already out and visible between her legs, glistening from the wetness. They were quickly hidden behind her hands.

"Why are you embarrassed? It isn't so different from the way those Ohmus you love so much reproduce."

Kushana hadn't been too surprised to realize she was an alpha, Nausicaä had this charisma, this magnetic presence that sometimes went with it. But seeing her so shy right now felt peculiar. Somewhat disappointing, perhaps. Still, she wouldn't last much longer in this state now so Kushana unfastened her waistband to take off her own clothes.

When Nausicaä asked if this wouldn't be dangerous for her, she laughed. As if any royalty of Tolmekia wouldn't take plenty of precautions against pregnancy, even in times of war. It was just another of the many things she had to learn in order to survive in the pit of vipers that was her family.

Pulling Nausicaä by the arm, Kushana brought her closer before sitting down, legs spread. The tentacles moved, hungry and eager for the touch of skin. They started feeling around, brushing against the lips of her cunt as they searched its entrance, fondling her clit before going in. Nausicaä had to sit on her thighs so she could put her other tentacles more easily inside her, let them go even deeper. Groaning, she grabbed Kushana's shoulders then started rocking her hips. She was getting more agressive at last, breathing heavily against her neck, sucking and biting at her earlobe. Each new motion was faster and harsher than the previous one.

Alphas may have prefered the feeling and smell of a tight omega cunt for their tentacles to fill with eggs but as their first time, they'd happily fuck any hole they could find with the same kind of hunger. Kushana knew that well. She had been inexperienced too once, though much better at hiding it, or so she thought.

The tentacles throbbed, filling her with a delicious warmth. She stroked Nausicaä's clit with her thumb, the rough feeling of the glove she wore making her moan. Her pace quickened. The girl would probably orgasm soon, thanks to the electrifying sensation each tentacle build up and gathered as they spread, but it didn't hurt to tease her some more.

Kushana felt them tightening inside her cunt to prevent themselves from being pulled away, though it would have been the last thing she intended to do. Nausicaä pushed her hips against her one last time, eyes turning dark and hazy, as impenetrable as those of the giant insects she seemed to understand. Then she slumped down.

She stayed limp for a moment, panting softly, her head on Kushana's shoulder as the tentacles slowly reverted inside her body. It always left Kushana feeling wet and empty, through she knew this disturbing impression would vanish after a while.

Mentally counting the days until her own heat, she considered where they would be on the battlefield at that time to see if Nausicaä would be able to return the favor. Obviously, she was able to perfectly control herself at any time but a treat like this one shouldn't have been ignored when it fell so gently in her lap.

 


End file.
